Tony, cet idiot
by Charlie Sheerin
Summary: Petit OS automnale, basé sur la relation entre Tony et Ziva. L'os prend place après la mort du père de Ziva.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Cet OS ce situe après la mort du père de Ziva, j'avais envie de réécrire un os comme au bon vieux temps ahah, sans histoire de départ ou autre... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et un conseil est toujours bon à prendre! Bonne lecture!**

C'était un mercredi après midi, il était dix-sept heure passé et le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Ziva David, assise à son bureau, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle adorait l'automne, et à ce moment précis, un véritable ballet de feuilles rouges, jaunes et vertes avait lieu à l'exterieur. La jeune agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec envie la scène. Elle aimait plus que tout courir le matin lors de cette période. Elle pensa à l'air doux, caressant son visage, le piquant, parfois, lorsque le froid de l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir, et puis, surtout, elle adorait le mélange de couleur que cette saison apportait à la nature. La jeune femme rêvassait donc, pendant que son collègue tapait avec énervement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ce dernier la sortit de sa torpeur en lachant un juron.

"Tony, peux-tu faire moins de bruit?! demanda la jeune femme, légèrement énervée.

_Ziva, je ne peux pas te géner puisque tu ne travailles pas! rétorqua le-dit DiNozzo avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tony. Même en m'accordant quelques pauses, je suis quasiment sure que j'ai effectué plus de deux fois ton travail du mois, rétorqua-t-elle, un air joueur sur le visage, oh mais je t'en pris, donne moi tes conseils infaillibles pour travailler correctement et pour rendre mes rapports dans les temps! continua-t-elle avec un regard et un sourire provocateur."

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, cette dernières se leva et déposa un dossier complet sur le bureau de Gibbs.

"Ziva, ce sont les dossiers concernant l'affaire Steimes, ceux que Tony et moi avons à peine commencé? demanda McGee, bouche-bé.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Tim, repris Ziva.

_Note à moi même : ne pas taquiner notre Ziva sur ce sujet au risque de passer pour un incapable, marmona Tony, envieux de l'avance considérable de sa collègue, il y en a une qui va pouvoir profiter de sa soirée pendant que les autres vont terminer leurs rapports.."

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa. Ziva sortit bien en avance et en profita pour aller lire dans le parc près de l'agence. Elle voulait profiter de la saison en attendant Abby, qu'elle avait prévu de retrouver à la sortie du travail. Ce soir, elles avaient prévu d'aller boire un verre ensemble avec un ami d'Abby que l'israélienne appréciait particulièrement.

Abby tarda légèrement à finir son travail, elle sortit en compagnie de Tony et de McGee qui venaient de terminer leur rapport, il devait être dans les alentours de vingt heure, si bien que lorsqu'Abby chercha Ziva du regard, elle l'aperçut discuter avec Matt, l'ami dont il était question auparavant. Cette dernière les regarda, attendri, Ziva et Matt semblaient s'entendre à merveille, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc et riaient à plein poumons. Tony se rapprocha -suivit d'un McGee légèrement curieux- d'Abby. Tony puait la jalousie à plein nez.

"Qui est avec Ziva ? demanda-t-il, inquièt mais curieux.

_Oh, c'est Matt, un ami, je les ai fait se rencontrer après l'enterrement du père de Ziva, je pense qu'elle avait besoin d'une autre présence masculine qu'Adam, répondit Abby, très naturellement."

McGee hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais dans l'esprit de Tony tout était flou, très flou. Il savait très bien que l'histoire qu'elle avait eu avec Adam était liée à la profonde solitude qu'elle ressentait, et, comme un imbécile, il pensait pouvoir combler ce vide, mais, visiblement, cela n'était pas le cas. Il en voulait à Abby, il lui en voulait de ne pas comprendre qu'il voulait être le seul dans la vie de Ziva maintenant. Il voulait qu'Abby comprenne que s'il était dans les parages Ziva n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Mais il savait qu'en pensant cela il se trompait. Il n'avait été que partiellement là pour elle. En fait, il avait été présent en tant que collègue et parfois, ami. Mais rien de plus. Alors il était compréhensible qu'Abby pense qu'il lui fallait un homme dans sa vie, plus qu'un collègue ou ami.

"Abby je... Tu connais très bien mes sentiments non? demanda Tony

_Bien sur Tony, mais Ziva est mon amie, et je ne crois pas qu'elle ai besoin de toi. Ne te méprends pas, mais si Ziva partage tes sentiments alors elle ne le sait surement même pas encore. Et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prêt de lui avouer. Alors que devrais-je faire? Vous regarder vous tourner autour jusqu'à votre retraite, pendant que Ziva sombre dans la solitude et l'attente? Tony, maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, ou bien tu assumes tes sentiments ou bien tu la laisses être heureuse, bien que peut-être moins qu'avec toi, avec un autre homme, répondit Abby, un léger sourire narquois au lèvres.

_Abby est diabolique mais, elle a raison Tony, continua le bleu.

_Tim, je ne t'ai rien demander!"

Tony dévisagea encore un peu sa magnifique collègue rire avec un autre, puis partit, ne voulant pas avoir à surmonter la douleur qu'il ressentait à la vue de cette scène.

Ziva eu un léger frisson, elle se retourna machinalement vers l'entrée de l'agence, où Abby et Tim étaient situés, elle aperçu Tony partir et cru lire sur son visage une tristesse inexpliquée. Cette vue la laissa perplexe, mais elle essaya de ne pas en faire de cas et agita le bras pour signaler sa présence à Abby. Cette dernière avança vers eux et fit signe à Tim de se joindre à eux.

Dans son appartement, Tony ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire, la solitude ne faisait qu'empirer sa minable situation. Il savait bien qu'Abby avait raison, qu'il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de montrer ses véritables sentiments à Ziva. Mais était-il à la hauteur? Ou plutôt, la méritait-il? Et si elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui, s'il s'avérait qu'ensemble cela ne puisse rien donner de bon, serait-il capable de mettre en péril une relation aussi sure et importante que la leur au risque de perdre ce lien? Tony était rongé par les questions. Et puis, peut-être était-elle déjà amoureuse de ce Matt!

L'agent s'avança vers son mini bar et sortit une bouteille de scotch, il se servit un verre et l'avala directement, sans le savourer. Il s'avança près de son tourne-disque, sa toute dernière trouvaille, sortit méticuleusement un vinyle de sa protection pour le placer sur la platine. Un merveilleux son se dégagea de ses enceintes. Quitte à déprimer seul, autant le faire en musique. Il s'installa sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au bel italien pour tomber dans les bras de morphée, une mince compensation pour une soirée peu réussit, mais, au moins, il était parvenu à trouver le sommeil.

La déjantée scientifique semblait, de son côté, passer une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses trois amis. Tim s'était gréffé au groupe, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Les verres s'enchaînaient et la petite équipe commençait à ne plus voir très droit. Tim et Abby était parti danser ensemble au son de la merveilleuse chanson "Benny and the jets" d'Elton. Ziva et Matt s'amusaient à regarder leurs amis qui n'hésitaient pas à crier quelques "BENNYYY" à peu près -ou très peu- sur le rythme de la chanson. Les deux restés assis au bar discutaient vivement et riaient de bon coeur, les deux s'étaient très bien trouvés, ils partageaient beaucoup de passions communes, Matt était un professeur d'Hebreux à l'université, il était passionné par Israël depuis sa tendre enfance et avait décidé d'apprendre la langue en autodidacte. Les deux jeunes gens partagaient un amour certain pour les romans et une difficulté impressionnante à s'intérésser fortement au cinéma. Matt, pour ainsi dire, ressemblait à une sorte de double masculin de Ziva, hormis peut-être le fait qu'il n'eut jamais à recourir à la violence de sa vie. La soirée passait très vite et les verres -et les porte-feuilles- se vidaient de plus en plus. Abby et Tim, épuisés, annoncèrent à leurs deux amis qu'ils allaient partir. Ces deux derniers décidèrent d'en faire de même.

Matt raccompagna Ziva chez elle, tandis qu' Abby et Tim étaient partis sur le chemin opposé. Le trajet se fit en rire et discussion vive, ce qui ne déplut pas à la belle israélienne. Elle semblait d'heureuse de laisser Matt rentrer dans sa vie de cette façon, elle ne doutait pas de lui, l'appréciait vraiment, et avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, véritablement, et profondément. Elle se sentait bien, avec lui. Elle le regarda en souriant à pleine dent, elle était heureuse. C'est un sourire encore plus éclatant qu'il lui rendit, avant de la serrer contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Tony.

"Alors, Ziva, tu as passé une bonne soirée? demanda Tony.

_Une très bonne soirée, merci ! répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

_Tu étais avec ce... Matt? Si je ne me trompe pas!

_Oui, et Abby et Tim! Tu aurais pu venir, mais tu semblais préssé en partant. Et tu avais ce regard... Il s'est passé quelque chose Tony? demanda la jeune femme, légèrement inquiète en repensant à l'expression de l'italien la veille au soir.

_Un regard? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Ziva. Mais je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de participer à votre petite soirée, je ne me serais pas permis de déranger ton intimité avec Matt.

_Tony? tu ne serais pas, jaloux? Par hasard? demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de son bureau.

_Franchement Ziva, tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème. J'imagine que là aussi tu te sentais "seule"! rétorqua-t-il, d'une façon très désagréable."

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se retourna pour s'installer à son bureau. Il n'aurait pas dû blésser l'orgueil de Ziva David. Elle déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, puis, comme si elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette fin de discussion, se tourna vivement pour de nouveau faire face à Tony.

"Effectivement Tony, je pense que j'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux sans pour autant recevoir un jugement de ta part.

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tu peux coucher avec le monde entier si tu veux, cela ne risque pas de me poser de problèmes.

_Alors pourquoi Tony? Pourquoi tu sembles si énervé? Ou bien, si ce n'est pas ma vie sexuelle qui te dérange peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose de grave, dans ce cas tu peux m'en parler non? Puisque c'est ce que les amis font!

_Je ne veux pas Ziva, de ton amitié! cria-t-il à moitié, en se levant de sa chaise."

Ziva le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Tony mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir et voulu rattrapper l'ascenseur, en vain, les portes de celui-ci se refermèrent devant lui, et sur une Ziva les yeux rougis.

Tony, en prenant conscience du mal qu'il pouvait faire en ne réglant pas les choses prit les escaliers de secours et s'arrêta à chaque étage pour être sûr qu'elle n'y soit pas descendu. Ce fut la première fois -et, il espèrait, la dernière- qu'il courait aussi vite. Il arriva au rez de chaussé et se dêpecha d'aller dehors. Il attrappa Ziva au vol, la prit par les épaules pour lui faire face.

"Ziva! Ziva je ne supporte pas te savoir dans le lit d'un homme, je ne supporte pas ça car j'ai toujours peur pour toi, je suis constamment inquièt que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Je n'aime pas ça parce que je n'aime pas partager ce que j'aime.

_Tony, répondit-elle, énervée, c'est ma vie. J'en fais ce que je veux, et je n'aime pas ta façon de tirer des conclusions hatives. Qui t'a dit qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit avec Matt? Et puis, si cela te fait du mal, pourquoi t'énerver comme tu l'as fait plutôt que de m'en parler?

_Ziva, tu débarques dans les mêmes vêtements de la veilles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, alors que je sais que tu as passé la soirée avec ce Matt et que Abby et Tim ont passé la nuit ensemble, j'ai reçu un message du bleu ce matin pour me prévenir de son retard... Ne me prends pas pour un idiot."

Ziva fixa Tony. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête.

Tim arriva à leur hauteur en courant.

"Ah! Ziva! Tony! Bon sang je suis navré pour le retard! essaya-t-il d'annoncer tout en soufflant comme un boeuf, j'ai... J'ai couru sur 5 km pour venir! Ahf, je pensais... avoir plus de souffle! Ah et tiens, Ziva! J'ai retouvé tes clés d'appartement dans mon sac, j'avais dû les prendre par inattention, je suis désolé que tu ai été obligée de dormir chez Matt, continua-t-il tout en donnant un trousseau de clé à Ziva, qui continuait à fixer Tony."

Le bleu, voyant la tension présente entre ses deux collègues décida de partir discrètement et d'aller travailler.

"Tu... n'avais pas tes clés."

Ziva hocha la tête.

"Tu n'as pas couché avec Matt..."

Ziva secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Je suis un imbécile."

Ziva sourit en affirmant de nouveau dans un mouvement de tête.

"Tony, Matt est un ami très précieux. Simplement. Hier, il m'a raccompagné chez moi, je me suis rendue compte que mes clés avaient disparues, j'ai envoyé des messages à Tim et Abbs, j'ai même essayé de les appeler mais ils devaient être très occupés... Je suis allée dormir chez Matt."

Le-dit Tony prit Ziva dans ses bras, la serra contre lui.

"Ziva, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé d'agir comme un enfant parfois, désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, désolé d'être jaloux, désolé pour te faire subir les contre-coup d'un sentiment profond que j'ai pour toi et que je ne t'ai jamais avoué."

Ziva le regarda, intriguée par sa dernière phrase. Il la regarda en souriant devant son incompréhension.

"Ziva, si je réagis ainsi, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te partager. Parce que tu vois, pour moi, tu es mon monde, et si tu venais à me glisser entre les doigts, je ne me pardonnerai pas, avoua-t-il en caressant la joue de la belle israélienne de sa main.

_Je sais Tony... chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa main par dessus celle de son collègue et en se rapprochant de lui.

_Ziva je suis fou de toi."

Cette dernière le regarda en souriant, et scella ses paroles dans un baiser, doux, chaleureux et amoureux.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres au bout de quelque seconde et restèrent front contre front, souriant, au milieu du tumulte de Washington et des danses automnales des feuilles.

 **Voilà!**


End file.
